


Soggy Cheerios

by Jelly_Jenkins



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Phase Four (Gorillaz), Sweet/Sappy Murdoc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 13:52:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11945628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jelly_Jenkins/pseuds/Jelly_Jenkins
Summary: basically it's just 2doc cuddling that I crapped out in 1 day also they're already together also i didn't use the backspace at all so sorry it's crappy  :/





	Soggy Cheerios

2D sat at the breakfast table in the spirit house. His Cheerios has gone soggy. He knew today would be hell just from that. 

After pouring his soggy Cheerios down the drain, he turned to open the fridge. Murdoc was standing there with the signature dorky smile on his face. 

"G'morning, Stu." 2D smiled half-heartedly.  
"Good morning, Muds." 2D went back to putting away the milk  
"Is something the matter?" Murdoc said, concerned for his blueberry-hair clad boyfriend.  
"I fink it's over my soggy Cheerios."  
"Aw, Stu-pot. There are more Cheerios in the world." Murdoc hugged 2D from behind, giving him a small peck on the side of his head.  
"I guess," 2D said, pausing for a moment "But I fink it's something else." Murdoc, still in the hug-from-behind position, made a questioning noise.  
"I've just been down lately. I'm finking it's because of all the late nights of writing songs, doing interviews. I just need a break." 2D explained.  
"Would cuddles make you feel better?" Murdoc asked.   
2D was surprised by the question. Usually, 2D was the one who got close to Murdoc while they were watching TV or writing songs.  
"I guess." 2D was internally screaming 'YES' but on the outside, he decided to paint himself different.

Murdoc walked his cute blueberry to the couch. He sat down first, 2D sitting on top of Murdoc. Murdoc placed his head on top of 2D's. 2D was so close to Muds he could hear his slow heartbeat. It was comforting, in a way. He'd never been this close to Paula. Murdoc gently grabbed 2D's hand and interlaced his fingers with 2D's. Murdoc's other hand was petting his boyfriend's blue hair. 

Murdoc and 2D sat there for a while. The voices on the news channel comforted 2D. Eventually, putting him to sleep with his cute smile on his face.

At around 11 or 12, Noodle woke up and came down the creaky stairs. Murdoc and 2D were asleep. Murdoc, snoring softly. 2D, smiling in his sleep. The sight of them being close to each other warmed the Japanese girl's heart. She quietly clicked off the TV and threw a light blanket over them.

**Author's Note:**

> start the hashtag: #Let2DEatHisCrunchyCheerios  
> sorry it's short it's my first thing


End file.
